An articulated drafting device for drawing perspectives is disclosed in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,094, wherein articulated arm assemblies provide a drawing capability for vanishing points that can be located outside the drawing surface, thereby avoiding the complexities and limitations of prior systems. The drafting device has particular benefits for students who did not possess the equipment or expertise to produce realistic three dimensional drawings in a classroom setting, where limited space is available. The arm assemblies can be selectively pivoted at the outer horizontal and vertical edges of the drawing board to vary drawing placement and angular perspective. The system was thus very versatile in allowing the students to draw perspective views from an upper or skyline horizon perceived by looking downwardly on the drawn objects. Foreshortening scales were provided for enhancing the realism of the objects as the skills of the students progressed. The system has been embraced by students and educators.
It has been observed that younger students tend to view objects from a lower base line or horizontal horizon perspective, looking outward and upward at objects, such as buildings and tall objects. While very flexible, my prior system was not well adapted for producing views from a lower, and particularly, a lower horizontal base horizon. Accordingly, it is thought that such a capability would further extend the capabilities and enjoyment of students and other drafting aspirants.